


Searching in the Snow

by Queen_of_Derp



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Gore, Horror, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Love, Promises, Sacrifice, care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Derp/pseuds/Queen_of_Derp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[DISCONTINUED] A small female Darkrai has been searching for the love of her life to bring him home. Will today give her that chance, or will the lover's brother get the better of her? Some spelling errors</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pain

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Pokemon, only the OCs. Klyff/Gaston is Kaozima's.

 

" _Klyff?" called out the small Darkrai, cradling a small zoura in her arms. Cries could be heard down the burned Inn halls; ectoplasm stained the floors and wall, along with the red blood that humans carried. Gently setting the zoura down on a cabinet and telling him to stay quiet; Maeve floated forward, following the trail. Up the stairs it went, down the hall and past rooms until it came to a closed door. Swallowing, she slowly opened the door to find a gruesome scene._

_The red blood was everywhere, mostly staining the floor and bed. The walls had splatters and chunks on them too. An arm hung off the bed, but the rest of the body was being blocked from her sight. That's because there was someone standing, no, floating in the way. The large gray body with a golden smiley face started at her, a loud crunching and gurgling noise filling the air._

_Maeve wanted to scream, she wanted to cry. She knew who it was, but instead of being able to call out, she just let out a pained gasp. The munching stopped, the beast turned. Tear pricked her eyes. There was the love of her life, entire front covered in blood. A limb hung limply out of his half-closed mouth, heavy pants coming from the abyss. As she looked up at his eye, she found to her horror it was gone, ectoplasm spilling from the crack._

_A loud sniffing noise filled the air before the cannibal jerked backwards, recognizing the scent as his cry filled the air. The Darkrai found herself shoved back against the wall as the Dusknoir towered over her, now snarling and hissing. She couldn't even bring herself to scream, just cry. His bloody tongue lolled out of his mouth, the tip gently dragging up her face to taste her tears. She flinched away, closing her eyes as the hot tongue seeming burned her face._

_The tongue stopped just below her eye as a few more tears rolled down onto it, the it retreated away from her face. The growls became louder before a deep booming voice commanded_

" _Don't... Follow...Me."_

_She opened her eyes just as he let her go and became intangible. She cried out to him as he went though a wall, not even looking back. The sound of angry, pain-filled roars echoed though the air as she sunk to the floor; her tears mixing in with the blood trail and pink water dripped to the floor.  
_

Maeve opened her eyes, staring only at blackness. The sound of a gentle breeze touched her ears as she lifted her skirt from over her head, welcoming the surrounding snow-cave and underneath of pine branches. She had burrowed here the night before when the winds had picked to dangerous speeds, pelting everything with sleet. Uncurling from her nest of a single blanket, Maeve stretched out in the small area she had before looking herself over for any frostbite. Her winter coat had come in nice and thick, thanks to her Audino ancestors, making her seem bigger than she was. No one would be able to tell she had fur unless they got close and touched her, which wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Looking up at the long willow rod that poked from inside her cave to the outside to offer her air, she put her lips to it and blew. Nothing was blocking it, so the snow didn't get very high, thankfully. With a sigh, she pulled the reed down and put that with the blanket into a void orb, then entered her shadow form and squeezed through the little tunnel that the rod had left. Once out, she returned to her physical form and looked around. Everything was pure white, making her spotable, but the scenery was relaxing in a way.

Blowing air out of her mouth to watch it turn into steam, she dropped her hair over her eyes to avoid the glare of the snow and unfolded her map. It showed a town not far from where she was now...hopefully... Sighing and folding it back up, she began her trek through the forest.

_Blood. Food. Hunger. Feed. Meat._ The words echoed inside of Gaston's head as he panted, the cold weather around him not even being a bother. He could smell the townspeople nearby, going about their everyday lives, not even worried about an attack. The small village had a ratio of 3 to 1, Pokemon to Humans, but that didn't matter. A quick snack was all he needed, just something to get him by the night...

His mouth fell open as he panted, the sound of melting snow below him as blood drooled from his maw. He couldn't wait to dig his teeth into soft flesh and bone, it was almost like a delicacy to him. Then his mouth snapped shut as a growl escaped the deep darkness of himself.  _Unless that legendary gets in the way again..._

Three times Gaston had assaulted a town, three times he had been interrupted by her. She somehow always managed to come in last second and stop him from making a kill. It was irritating. He wished to just eat her and be over with it, but deep down inside screamed to leave her alone. That sweet, salty taste returned to his tongue, making Gaston drool slightly. It had been one of the best thing he tasted in his life, maybe he could taste it again as he sunk his teeth into her ribs.

He felt as if something had mentally hit him across the face with a shovel, a headache starting to build up. He snorted, laying down in the snow to cool his aching body, letting out a soft groan. Eating a villager would have to wait...

Maeve made it to the town by nightfall, her body already shivering. The climate had made a drastic drop in the middle of the day, making anything without a heavy winter coat retreat to their dwellings. She didn't have that option, just get to the next city and warn them before it was too late.

The streetlight cast a warm glow on the streets as she wandered them. Almost everything was asleep so she suppressed her nightmarish aura for now. She had to wait till she found an appropriate hiding place. Voices reached her ears, and she looked down a street to see men coming her way. Darting away, Maeve slipped into a barn as fast as she could, pinning herself to an inside wall and watching the men go by through a crack. Once they were gone, she let out a sigh, then went back on high alert at the sound of a gentle bleating.

Turning her head, she found the barn was occupied. A small heard of Gogoats rested in a corner, two Miltanks and a Tauros stood in stalls, a large brood of Torchic stared at her from underneath a Combusken, and finally an Emboar sat in the middle of them all. They all stared at each other. Quickly realizing she had intruded, she bowed her head in respect.

The Emboar spoke in a deep and gruntish voice, "Why are you here, Darkrai?"

"Please excuse my intrusion, but I have become lost in the storm from last night in search of my friend... I was looking for a place I could rest for the night before I continued on..."

There was silence before gentle conversation went between those staying in the barn before the largest Gogoat spoke up. "You may stay, there is a loft above you filled with hay. But you must leave by morning, the humans will not be happy if they find you there."

Maeve bowed her head again, "Thank you."

Looking up she saw the ladder to the loft, and gently drifted up through the hole, glancing around for the largest pile and diving into to. The hay was pokey but soft and cushy, much better than the snow caves. Closing her eyes, she began to stretch her dream powers out to all the human residents and broadcasted her dream of warning, letting all her built up strength slowly leave her as she blinked off.

It was very late morning the Darkrai awoke to the sound of voices. It was English, so human had to be in the barn. She closed her eyes again, then opened them again, realizing they were coming up the ladder. It was too late to run, so she laid absolutely still.

"I had a weird dream last night, Mr. Baxxs"

"Yeah, I did too. It was sort of a nightmare, all bloody and terrifying, like a horror movie."

"That sounds like my dream...You don't think something cause the dreams, do you?"

"Naaaahh, I've never been one to think that. Unless a Dream-Lord was nearby, and we would know because the pokemons would be restless all night, but they were sound asleep."

The sound of footfalls came closer to where she lay, along with a gentle dragging noise. She tried to peer out between the hay-steams but could only see their snowy boot. That's when a pitchfork stabbed right down next to her. She froze as it pulled out hay from the pile, her heat-beat spiking.

"Anyhow, thanks for taking my and my grandfather in. I really thought we were goners..."

"Not a problem son. In time like these, when the winter it heavy, everyone has to put aside their problems and help each other out. Travels especially need it."

"Well I promise ya we won't overstay, we're planning on leaving as soon as we can get our bearings right."

The pitchfork had come down several times during the conversation, Maeve narrowing avoiding it. She held perfectly still again, praying that each scoop would be the last. The pitchfork came down, and she closed her eyes in response as it came dangerously close to her paw. But it was not pulled out again. Opening her eyes, she watched as the two headed back to the ladder and climbed down. The sound of talking was heard as they attended to their pokemon, giving the Darkrai a chance to slide out of the pile and through the closest wall-crack in a shadow.

Landing in the snow and coming out, the Darkrai glanced around for anybody watching before rolling in it to loosen any stray straw clinging to her fur. Little snorts come from her as the cold sent shivers down her body. She would make herself know as soon as she knew if the people we scared or not. The two men in the barn didn't seem to be mad, a little freaked out but not much more. That was good, that meant the others could be-

A scream from the front of town alerted Maeve, her entire body straighten before she dove into a shadow and bolted for the noise. Fearing the worse, she prepared an attack just in case, rounding the corner to find-

Children. Playing with snowballs. Skidding to a halt in her shadow, she stared at the group of five throwing snowball back and forth, laughing and screaming in glee. It reminded her when snow fell in Unova and the kids would go outside and have a Snow War using their attacks to thrust snow at each other. A soft smile crossed her unseen face and she slither back into an alley. At least they didn't seem worried.

Maeve stayed three more nights in the town, staying in attics as she did not want to both the pokes in the barn again. The dream became the talk of town, quickly circulating as she listened. Some people were getting worried while other blew it off as stress of the season, but everyone had it in mind. There was one problem though, she needed to preform one last sequence of the dream before she went back into the woods, but she had absolutely no strength to do so.

This meant she needed to scavenge. Maeve waited to mid-afternoon before drifting through the town shadows, sniffing the air to find something to eat. Soon, a familiar scent filled her nostrils, warm honey snacks. Her stomach growled loudly and she slither up the side of the house, peeking in the window. A woman was inside, gently popping the luscious snack of a pan and onto a platter one by one. The Darkrai drooled profusely, a whimper escaping her mouth as she waited for the woman to leave.

It felt like forever before there was a male's voice from another room and the woman left. Maeve wasted no time, shadowing through the window and popping up in the kitchen, stuffing her face. The warn cookies melted in her mouth as she munched away, her tail beginning to wag. That was until she heard a gasp. Opening her eyes, she spotted to boys standing in the kitchen doorway. One was very tall, probably a late teen with red hair and pale skin, wearing a fluffy sweater. The other was a young child with darker skin and black hair, wearing pajamas and sniffing like he had a cold.

Maeve froze, staring at the two wide-eyed boys. The looked at her in wonder before the smaller boy snapped out his Pokedex, sending the nightmare lord careening into a shadow and out the window again. Fleeing as far as she could from the house, she hid in a tool shed, shadowing back out and panting. In her hand she held at lest a half-dozen snack, enough to fill her for the night. But that wasn't the most of her worries. The boy had scanned her, giving evidence that a Darkrai WAS in the area... and that she was a snack thief.

The Dusknoir had waiting for the perfect time before he slipped into the town, breathing in the scents of the current day. It was mostly humans and Ice-type pokemon that had been on the streets that day, and many children. _Mmm, children, I wonder what there meat would taste like..._ Gaston silently cackled, as he came across the strong smell of many pokemon in a single place. Quickly averting his path, he headed for an ally and sniffed around.

There was a window at his neck level left open, the wafting smell of two mated humans coming through it. A smile crossed his features as he became intangible and went straight through the wall. Stopping once he was clear of everything, he breathed in again, listening. The pair breathed deep but softly, meaning they were in the middle stage of their sleep. Bingo. His stomach mouth began to open wide, his rows of blood-stained shark-teeth becoming exposed as his fat tongue lolled forth, heading for the closest limb.

Another deep breath made him stop. What was that smell? _...Honey?_ Slurping his tongue back in he closed his jaw and became intangible, going straight through wall till he found the source. Reaching out with his hand, he bumped into a counter, patting around until his hand came down on a plate of something...cookies.

Lifting it to his nostrils, he breathed deep, inhaling the scent. No, this was not what he could smell, though it was close. Setting the plate down again, he became intangible and quickly fled the house, snarling.  _She_  was already here. _She_  knew he was hungry.  _She_  knew he would go for one of the humans.

Cursing the Darkrai with ever foul word known to that world, Gaston slithered to the outskirt of town and settled in a clump of trees. He couldn't pin-point her out now, but she'd have to show up soon . Then, when she did, he'd put a stop to her annoying jams. Even if he had to kill her.

The young boy ran through the snow, holding a bag in hand as he skittered through alleys and streets, eyes peeled for the black creature he had seen in the kitchen. He had very quietly snagged her mother homemade snack early this morning and once all his chores where done, he told his mom he was just going to run across the street to get his book back from a friend. She believed him.

The boy stopped, wiping his running nose before turning another corner and bumping into someone. He looked up, about to apologize when to his surprise was-

"Wade?"

"Timothy? What the hell are you doing out here?" the red-head brushed his hair out of his eyes, looking down at the short boy.

"I'm looking for that Darkrai!"

"You're sick, you shouldn't be out here in the cold, Tim. Your mom will be really mad."

"But-"

"No buts, come right back with me, alright?"

"Awww," the young boy pouted, looking away. That was went he saw it, peeping through the hole in Mr. Hamptons' shed. A teal eye. "Hey l-look!" he said, the the eye disappeared.

"What is it?"

"I saw something in that shed! It looked like an eye!"

"Oh, come on Timothy, you know sheds don't have eyes."

"You gotta believe me, Wade, I saw it! I think it was the Darkrai!"

Wade stared down at the boy.  _Kids, so imaginative...well, might as well roll with it. "_ Well alright, we'll look, but either way we're going right back to your house as soon as we're done looking."

The words barely left Wade's mouth before Timothy raced over to the shed. Shaking his head, the young adult followed, gently lifting the latch on the shed and opening the door for the young boy. Looking inside, there was nothing more than a bunch of tools. "See?"

"I was reading in my Pokedex that they'll hid in their shadows if they're scared, but I got something to coax it out!" Holding out the bag, Timothy reached inside and pulled out on of his mother's honey snacks. Wade scoffed in laughter.

"C'mon little darkrai, I know you're in here. Come on out, we won't hurt ya. I brought you a snack." Nothing happened, nothing changed, not even a single shadow. Timothy pouted "Well then I guess I'll have to eat all these snacks by mysel-"

The treat barely made it to his mouth before the boy's own shadow snapped out and grabbed the cookie, pulling it into the darkness as a crunching noise was heard. Wade jumped in surprise, and Timothy stood up quickly. The shadow below him slowly morphed into it's own shape as a teal eye opened up, gentle cooing noises being heard. The boy crossed his arms.

"Nu-uh, you want more you come on out," he reached in the bag and pulled out another snack, holding it in the air. More cooing was heard but it was more frustrated. "Coommeee onnnn~ You know you waaannnttt ittt." It didn't take long till a white billow began to come from the shadow along with two black ones, followed by the head, upper body, arms, waist, skirt and tail.

Wade's mouth was open. He had never seen a Darkrai before. It floated just equal with Timothy's height, which was 4'5", it's colors a dark red and light black, and it's skirt very long. Slowly reaching back and grabbing his Pokedex, he scanned the legendary as it snagged a treat from the boy.

Reading off the stats, he laughed a little, "It must be a baby, it's much too small to be an adult." He looked up to find in surprise that the dark-type was letting Timothy  _pet_  it like a trainer's eevee. The boy ooed and awwed, "Wade, it's fur is so soft..."

"Fur? They have fur?" the red-head asked in surprise, before hearing the call of  _Timmmmmothhhyyyy_ through the town, "We gotta go, little man."

"Awww. Well, here are some snacks. I'll be back with more tomorrow, okay?" The Darkrai let out a few chirps, nuzzling the boy's face and making him giggle. Wade chuckled a bit, stepping outside and waiting as the boy jumped out behind him. The dark-type knew better than to follow, just settled down in the corner of the room with it's snacks and purred. With a soft smile, Wade closed the door and scooped up Timothy, charging through the snow with yells and whoops like the two had been playing snow-tag.

Timothy had come the next day, like he promised. And the next. Maeve found his company comforting after no contact with anybody for such a long time. Wade came with him, but kept his distance which she appreciated greatly. Though the snack could not be eaten in one sitting, she stored them away in Void Orbs once he left for emergency food. Around the time Tim was suppose to be dropping by; Maeve fell asleep, drifting into the world of dream.

_The snow was covered in blood. There wasn't a single spot left for the innocence whiteness to be as Maeve knelt in the snow, holding the dying boy close. He choked and gurgled on his own blood, stained the Darkrai's skin and hair. She wept over him, trying to keep him close, trying to tell him to stay. He looked past her, then lifted his arm, a hideous choking noise was heard as his eyes widened. The darkrai, confused but scared, turn slowly... to come face to face with the beast's open jaws. Her scream filled the air and pain shot through her systems._

Jerking awake the Darkrai found herself covered in a cold sweat. Panting, she looked around quickly to check for Klyff but found nothing but the tool shed. Sighing in relief, she slid back down the the floor. Something cold hit her cheek. Reaching up, she touched it and brought it away from her face. . _..Red?_ More drips, and she snarled, looking up at the roof. Everything stopped.

Hanging above her head, tacked to the roof, was long entrails. It was fresh, from a new kill, she knew because of the amount of blood drip. Getting up she brought her nose close and went to sniff.

That's when the air was riddled with screams. Maeve spun in horror, turning into a shadow. The screaming continued, more horrified then in pain as she rounded corners and alley, finally skidding to a halt when she came to the scene.

Wade was in a nearby snowbank. Timothy was lying on the ground. Blood was all round him and he was screaming. Towing over him was a large gray figure with golden bands and a pitch black eye. Her blood ran cold.

_Gaston._

Wade's body felt like he hit a brick wall when the Dusknior hit him. He had no idea where it came from, it just appeared and struck. Everything was hazy until he heard the scream. More screams followed it, then a high-pitched screeching as he pulled himself together and looked around.

His hair stood on end when he laid eyes on the Dusknior again. It was covered in blood and ectoplasm, looking deranged and hungry. It was fighting something, a black blur...the darkrai! When another scream reach his ears again, he looked down to see...

"Timothy!"

Jumping out of the pile he rush to the young kid. Tim had a bite in his arm, blood spilling everywhere as he screamed. People came from their houses quick, already wrapping the boys arm. Wade watched as he was quickly whisked away, then turned angrily towards the Dusknior.

"How dare you..." he snarled at the fighting pair, then whipping out his pokemon ball he released his Nidoking and Froslass "Attack at will, the Dusknior only!"

Maeve was struck to the ground by another powerful Shadow Punch, then lifted by her hair. Screeching, she glared at the pokemon she once knew as a friend. "Y-You monster! How dare you attack an innocent child!"

"Oh trust me baby, a monster is a monster no matter how it works out." Pulling her body close to his, he growled, "I wonder if your blood taste as sweet as your tears~"

"NO GASTON DONNNAAAAAAAA-" her plea went unheard as the Dusknior bit down on her side hard enough to break skin and sink deep. Blood instantly pooled at the mark and he greedily licked it up, purring.

"So it does~"

"Ngg- ah- Y-You're not going to h-hurt these villagers Gaston. I w-wont let you, and neither will t-they!"

"I'm sorry sweet-cheeks but I don't think you have a choice in the mattAARRGGHH!" Gaston howled in pain as icicle's rained down on his back, then was thrown forward by a wave of sludge. Maeve was thrown too in the process, getting up quickly and yelling at the other two pokemons.

"NO DON'T ATTACK DON'T HURT HIM" They stared in absolute confusion before the Froslass gasped and yelled 'watch out!' Maeve turned just in time to Matrix dodge a punch, coming back up and slashing across his chest. Scratches with the same pain as a paper-cut riddled his chest and he snarled, reeling backwards. Without hesitation he threw shadow-balls her way, she manged to dodge most but two landed on her chest, sending her backwards and into the snow.

Blinking, she felt her vision blurring.  _No, don't faint yet!_ Getting up, she hissed and grunted in pain, looking over at the two previous Pokemon helping her "Just...we need to drive him out! Then I'll handle him!" she yelled, facing Gaston again and readying a small void orb. He snarled, guessing where she was and firing. She dodge the few attacks again and yelled 'fire!' Gaston was contiguously pelted with icicles, tiny orbs and a thunderbolt, making him roar in pain and frustration. Without another thought, the ghost turned intangible and fled, the ice and poison/ground chasing after him.

Maeve floated a few feet too before collapsing, panting and coughing blood.

"N-no..." She said loudly, she need to go after him! But her vision was failing, her body becoming heavy as she fell to the ground. The last thing she saw was a few humans, including the red-head.

Wade's pokemon returned within a few hours, they had chased the Dusknior until it disappeared from before them. He returned them to their pokeballs, praising them for their efforts before returning to the little darkrai's side. His grandfather and Mr. Baxx were tending to it's bleeding bites, as Mrs. Baxx paced fretfully but helped when she could. Soon the bleeding slowed and now they were all waiting for news on Timothy.

Wade gently stroked the Darkrai's hair, amazed at the softness. Tim was right, it was covered in fur, much like a winter coat. It was at least two inches thick, covering everything but the red chest-horns. Maybe when it woke up he'd give it a bath... It's teal blood was dried all over her soft fur and it made him sad to see such a creature injured. There was a light gray line the went from the corner of the eye down the side of her face and stopped just under the chin. The same was on the other eye, much like a scar. He ran his finger down the line, feeling it was wet and touched his finger to his tongue. Salt. The door to Timothy's room opened, and everyone looked up to see a sad doctor face. Mrs. Baxx automatically started to cry.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but, your boy has a high fever and an infection from the bite... I have no experience in that area to know how to fix it, and if I use the wrong thing, I could only worsen your boy. I'll have to call in an expert."

"But my boy could die by then! Can't you do anything?"

"We'd need medication for that and all those were used during that outbreak at the beginning of the winter... I'm so sorry. All you can do know is keep him hydrated and changes the bandages often... Let's have a look at the Darkrai and see if I can do some good."

Wade sat up all the way, pulling the bandages away to show the bite marks. The doctor hmmed, reaching in his bag and pulling out a disinfecting swab, "It doesn't seem that the Dusknior was interested in killing this one... Maybe-"

He never got the next word out because the legendary' eyes shot open and screeched, lunging at the doctor. Wade reacted quickly, grabbing it, yanking her back down as the doctor tumbled backwards.

"Woah, woah girl, woah! It's okay, your safe, Woah!" the Darkrai began to calm once she heard his voice, panting and hissing still as he shushed her. The Baxx's had pinned themselves to a far wall and the grandfather had grabbed a pillow wile the doctor was holding up his medical bag in defense.

Darkrai's eyes darted around as she panted and Wade kept whispering until she asked aloud in perfect English "Where's Timothy?" Everyone stared, then looked at each other. Wade answered

"He got bit, he's in his room right no-" The darkrai slid right through Wade's hold, darting into a shadow and across the room. Mrs Baxx yelled and hopped up into her husbands arms as she passed by them, moving into the kitchen where her cries where heard. Wade parkoured over a chair and ran into the kitchen to find her grabbing berries from the fruit-bowl.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she threw some water on the stove and grabbed a medicine pastel, throwing the berries in and starting to mash them.

"Boy...was bit...Dusknior...bite dangerous...I make...cure..." she stuttered out as the doctor walked in also, watching her.

"Berries! Why didn't I think of that?!" he said aloud as she dumped the mashing into a bowl then started another mashing with a few different berries and herbs. Wade wasn't exactly watching her make stuff, but moreso watching her wound as it started to bleed again. It wasn't long till she was shouldering past the two, heading for the bedroom. Mrs. Baxx got right in her way.

"I'm not letting you touch my boy until you tell me what you're doing!"

"Boy...was bit... I made...a cure... a balm...and tea...for infection..and fever..." she stuttered out again, and Mrs. Baxx sniffed the stuff.

"How do you know you won't poison him?" The darkrai stared at the woman before rolling her eyes, taking a small amount of the balm and rubbing it on her own wound, then taking a large sip of the tea. Wade couldn't help but smile as the legendary sassisly swallow and stuck her tongue out to show she was hiding nothing. Mrs. Baxx slowly nodded, "I'm coming in with you."

"Be my guest," the dark-type shoulder past her and whisked into the room, followed by Wade, Mrs. Baxx and the doctor. She quickly unwrapped the boy's arm, eying the stitches. The wound seemed deep and pulsing. Sticking a pan under his arm, she poured warm water over it; making the boy cry out slightly in his sleep but it was hushed as soon as she started packing the balm into his wound. Rewrapping the wound, the looked at Mrs. Baxx.

"Rinse wounds... every other day and... pack in more balm... do it... when he's asleep... so he won't feel... too much pain...for next two weeks" Mrs. Baxx nodded, as the legendary slowly awoke Timothy, putting the tea-cup to his lips.

"D-Darkrai?" he whimpered, but was silence but the drink.

"Drink, child... It will... make you well," she said calmly. Tim obeyed and drank till she pulled the cup away. He coughed and laid his head back down.

"Mmm, h-honey," he was soon right back asleep, and Darkrai handed the cup to Wade.

"Two cups...a day...during breakfast...and right before bed... for about a month..."

Mrs. Baxx nodded as the doctor soon began asking questions but was instantly shushed by her as the dark type floated back over to the boy, gently placing her hand on his injured arm. Closing her eyes, a green glow surrounded his injury for a few moment before it faded away and the Darkrai sighed. Wade could tell she was ready to faint and quickly picked her up, holding her bridal style.

Walking out of the room with the tired darkrai, he approached Mr. Baxx, grinning slightly. Mr. Baxx's eyebrows rose. "Looks like your boy's goanna be okay. But, you might have another traveler for a while, if you don't mind."

The man's mood lightened in seconds, "Oh no, not at all...But unfortunately I don't have another room" Wade laughed.

"Don't worry, I think I can find something for her..." He looked down in surprise when he felt the Darkrai nuzzle into his neck and chin. She had fallen asleep sometime during the walk out of the room and was now trying to get comfortable. He blushed slightly.

"Looks like you caught yourself a Darkrai?" asked , but Wade shook his head.

"Nah, if anyone was going to catch this, it would be Tim, . And I think he likes to leave wild Pokemon wild more than anything else in the world."

A week passed. Maeve's wounds has healed quickly, and she spent most of her time curled by Timothy to make sure nothing went wrong. He had broke his fever within the first two days, thankfully. Now he just had to heal up. When she wasn't helping guide Mrs. Baxx through a tea or balm, she would be investigating maps or talking with the other pokemon's.

Right now, she was laying next to Timothy, her head resting on his chest as she stared out a window, listening to him read a book. It wasn't very long till he stopped, and Maeve looking up at his face, chirping in question.

"Are you going to stay after I get all better?" The question pained the young adult, but she smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid not, child. My friend is... still out there. The one who...bit you...he didn't mean it...he just couldn't... control himself."

"Will you come back?"

"Someday."

"Will you comeback with your friend?"

"I might. He is...very wounded, that's...why I've been trying...to catch him"

"Will you be able to fix him?"

"...I don't know"

"...Darkrai, what's your name?" This made Maeve stop. Should she tell him she had a name? What name should she use? Would that even be smart?

"...My name is... whatever you want it to be~"

"Can I call you Mika?" Timothy asked, making her laugh softly.

"Maybe, why?"

"Because mom said you just shot awake as soon as you heard there was no cure and madethis stuff out of mashed berries, like you knew exactly why you were here and what you needed to do. Mom said it was a miracle, and I remembered the name of the Angel of Miracles: Micah. Since you're not a boy, maybe Mika would work? "

Maeve smiled at Timothy's cuteness. Though she was far from what she considered an angel, if that's what she was to this little boy, then so be it. "That will work fine. Mika it is~"

She felt Tim give her something like a hug with his good arm, then gently continued to scratch her neck. Silent purrs left her lips as the two fell asleep, knowing it would be a long while before they met again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klyff/Gaston is Kaozima, everyone else is mine. I do not own Pokemon

"I want to thank you all taking me in and helping me while I was injured, but 'm afraid I have to leave tomorrow." Maeve spoke softly at the table where the Baxx, Wade, Nathaniel and she sat. Mrs. Baxx smiled sadly.

"So soon?"

"Unfortunately... The dusknior who...bit Timothy was...my friend but... something happened to him... I have find out...then take him home..."

The human nodded, then looked at Nathaniel as he stood up, "It funny, the irony of this all but, Wade and I should be going too. The weather has been nice and calm and it'd be wise to try and get back while we can."

"Well, it was nice having you while you all could stay," said Mr. Baxx, chuckling lightly. "When do you plan to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," said Wade. Maeve looked over at him.

"I'll be leaving around... the same time as you do... maybe I'll stick with you... if the trail leads that way..."

"Alright then. I'll pack you all some of these leftovers tonight so you won't be hungry on your trip~" Mrs. Baxx calmly got up and slid her chair backwards, starting to pick up the platters and carry them into the kitchen. Maeve got up to help her, and when she entered the kitchen, she spotted Timothy sitting on a counter, fiddling with something in his hand and looking down. Setting down the platter she floated over to him.

"Hey Tim-Tim...what's wrong?" she cooed, lifting his chin to find find tears welling up in his eyes. Cocking her head the the side, she wiped them away, "What is it, kiddo?"

"I-...I don't want you to go!" he cried, leaning forward and wrapping his good arm around her neck. Maeve stiffened, but floated closer to the counter so he wouldn't fall out and hugged him back.

"Awww, don't cry..I'll be back," she said, petting the back of his head as wet tears fell down from his face and into the base of her collar.

"Bu-but, what if you get sick? What if a trainer catches you? What if your friend doesn't remember you and tries to eat you!"

"I have a winter coat...I wont get sick... Trainers are all in...search of ice pokemon...and trust me...my friend wouldn't forget me... He's had many chances to eat me...but he hasn't..."

Timothy leaned back, wiping his eyes, "Wade told me what happened, that you didn't let h-his pokemon help you, they said you told them not to hurt him... M-Mama said that maybe you loved the dusknior...I-Is that true?"

Maeve blushed lightly but smiled, petting the child's head. "Humans love and Pokemon love...are entirely different things, child... What your mother might have mistaken for love...was only an act of protecting him... Gaston is just my friend, someone... I will protect for the sake... of I made a promise... to someone who I care for"

"You mean love?"

"...Maybe."

Timothy giggled, then held out his hand. In it was a ribbon, almost matching the color of her crest. She looked at it and blinked. "What's this?"

"Mama was m-making herself a s-sash in my room and I saw the ribbon. I w-want to give it to you because I t-thought it matched your red horns, and m-maybe you could use it."

The ribbon was about 6 inches long and when she touched it it fell like velvet. Smiling, she took the ribbon and tied it around the base of her hair-billow. Letting the boy reach up to adjust it; she floated back slightly to let him see what he thought.

"It's pretty!" he giggled, and Maeve blushed, hugging the boy again

"Thank you, Tim. I wish I could... give you something... more than just a promise... that I'll come back..."

"It's alright, just make sure you do come back!"

"I will."

"The dusknior went east, we followed him almost two miles before he disappeared. He might be heading for another town," The Froslass watched as Maeve bent down, touching a small red dot of snow before getting up and cursing.

"I might have lost him again. But he'll be hungry so he wont bother with humans, he'll go for a bigger kill... Thank you for your help."

"No problem." The pokemon returned to her trainers side where she received a small treat and a few soft pets as Maeve turned and folded out a map. There was no towns in the direction of East, which meant he could have changed course or kept going east for bigger prey. The latter seemed like moreso what he would do, so she gently folded the map up again and look at the two male trainers.

"It seems I'll be heading East from here..."

"Really?" asked Nathaniel, "So are we. My brother's cabin is out in the middle of the boonies and we were planing on seeing him. Here, have a look at this map."

The darkrai floated over as he unwrapped a parchment. Sure enough, the map looked like her except there was a red dot near a group of trees, which meant forest. She nodded, looking up at the two. "Do you have any way... of contacting your brother... to warn him about my friend?"

"I can warn him. I'll be much faster than all of you and the cold won't bug me," volunteered the Froslass, and Wade turn to her.

"You sure about that?"

"Very. The beast won't chase me anyhow, if he's hungry he won't bother with a floating sheet."

Maeve chuckled, "Need a map?" The ice-type nodded, and Maeve pulled out her map and pencil, marking the same spot on Old Man's map before handing it to her. "I'll need this back."

"No worries, you'll see it once I see you." Without another word the ice type bolted off, leaving the three in the snow. Wade shook his snow-shoe, then looked between them.

"Tally ho?"

"Tally Ho!" called Nathaniel, taking up the lead and starting the three's trek.

Gaston roared every-time his poor empty stomach clenched around nothingness, leaving him in pain. He had suffered from poisoning thanks to the Nidoking and blood-loss from the punctures and scratches. Red and yellow vomit stained the side of the cave and around his mouth as he groaned in agony, flopping onto his back. He had taken one bite of the child before he realized that it was sick and pulled his teeth out, not even risking tasting bad meat. He was about to go for the adult when  _she_  showed up along with a small Taliban of hoodlums and chased him out. He had to resort using his broken teleporting device, only getting him a short ways before plopping him into the snow.

His anger spiked when he heard a voice in the back of his head.  **I told you that you should have left when you could, but noooo; the great and mighty Gaston had to go straight for the boy that smelled like her.**

"S-Shut up. I just needed a snack, was that to hard to ask for?"

**You could have chosen any other town, any other time, any other victim. But you had to go and do that. Now we're sicker then Hounddooms and you're the one to blame!**

"I'll get us some food alright, now shut up!" The voice silenced as he got up and sniffed the air, the glorious scent of Mamoswine reached his nose and a grin crossed his face. "Well well, if this isn't my lucky day~"

Taking off out of the cave, a roar echoed through the forest followed by the trumpets of unsuspecting meals.

_Maeve panicked, pinning herself back against the wall as Gaston advanced towards her, his stomach tongue curling and uncurling. Growls escaped his throat as he grabbed her wrists, pinning them above her head with one hand, the other rubbing her stomach and sides. The Darkrai began to whimper and cry, squirming as he ran his hand over the healing bite-marks. The dusknoir grinned, rubbing them harder as she cried out in pain Leaning his head down by hears, forcing her to look into that hollow black hole._

" _You couldn't save me, Elakshi. Now, you're going to pay for it~"_

" _Pl-please don't," she whimpered as he brought his mouth by her neck and gently bit it. She continued whimpering as he bit harder and harder until he grabbed the scarf with his teeth and yanked it off, leaving no protection between the sharp fangs and soft skin._

_Pulling her away from the wall he reach where his fangs were over the back of her neck, he bit down. She froze as pain and warmth shot through her body as he opened and closed his jaws on the spot, making his grip tighter and tighter. Gaston released her hands and she instantly clung to his neck, whining loudly but in a begging manner. He chuckled, adjusting himself before chomping down so hard she felt her spine get crunched._

_Maeve tried to escape but he had severed all her nerves, making her entirely body useless as he dropped her into his tongue. A deep chuckle came from his maw as he started pulling her body into his mouth._

" _Now Maeve, it's your turn to embrace darkness."_

Wade has been laying with his eyes closed when whimpers reached his ears. Opening them, he looked around until he spotted the Darkrai twitching. Little noises came from her mouth, sounding like incoherent whimpers first then getting louder and louder.

"Dar-Dar-darkkree...Drr- Krei! Krei! Krei!" she started kicking and clawing the air, and Wade acted quickly, grabbing her hands and keeping them away from herself to avoid injury. Nathaniel had woken up and was now sitting on her waist, grabbing the Darkrai's head and holding it still.

"Darkrai! Darkrai, wake up! Mika!" called out Wade, and she opened her eyes, her thrashing calming down till she laid still, panting heavily, "You okay?"

"D-...Yes," she said, and Nathaniel pulled his hand away, getting off her at Wade let her arms go, "I just had a bad dream..." She wiped her face with her hands right after the human spotted glistening on her cheek.

"...Wanna talk about it?" he asked, getting a strange look, "Sorry...My sister would just always have me tell her my nightmares..and they wouldn't bother me after that."

"...It is not...something I wish to share...Please excuse me but...I think I'm going to head to that creek we passed and get a drink..." Getting up, the little darkrai quickly floated through the trees and towards the sound of water.

Wade watched her leave and sighed, laying back down and staring into the fire

Two more days had passed till they saw the cabin from the top of a hill. Nathaniel was beyond excited, pulling out something like a 6" by 4" and hopping on, sledding down the hill, standing on it. Wade laughed, running down after his grandfather. Maeve floated down after then, sniffing the air as she traveled down the hill. Once at the bottom, Wade and Nathaniel were laughing a joking, heading to the front door...

But there was no front door. Their voices stopped and Maeve's eyes widen. Pushing past the two boys, she made her way to the house and peeked in. The smell of death met her nose and she gagged, reeling away. Nathaniel grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and put it over his mouth, heading inside. Wade followed, pulling his shirt over his mouth and Maeve inhaled deep to plug her nose, then headed inside, barely breathing through her mouth.

Blood was coating everything in the main room, an arm stuck out from under the table but no body was attached to it. It was a woman's arm, judging by the sleeve and diamond ring on the elderly hand. A leg stuck out from around a corner, and there were shotgun holes in the wall.

Maeve wanted to whimper. She felt bad for Old Man's brother and wife, but they had a gun, Gaston might have been shot. A cry of horror came from the bathroom, and Maeve rush in to find Wade clutching his half-dead Froslass in his arm. She was choking on her ectoplasm as Maeve rushed over, looking in the medical cabinets for anything to the stop the bleeding.

"Bbb...Bbaaaa..." said Froslass, and the two looked at her.

"What?"

"Baaatthhh..."she whined, pointing at the shower-curtain. Maeve slowly looked at it, getting up and floating towards the closed curtain, her claws lengthening and smoking. Reaching out, she grabbed the very corner... and ripped it open, bring her claws up with a snarl. Nothing. Nothing was there at all. Maeve looked back at Froslass about to ask her what about the shower when Wade screamed 'BEHIND YOU'.

Spinning, she came face to face with that hollow slit, causing her body to tense up. Gaston snarled and grabbed her arm, yanking it so hard she felt a pop and cried out in agony. He didn't care, only turned them both intangible, yanking her through the wall. On the other side, her grabbed her and made her face the slit again.

"Come with me, or I'll kill them all and leave you mangled in this snow." Seeing she had no choice, Maeve nodded with a whimper and felt him pulled her body close to his and zip through the cold air. The cabin got smaller and smaller and she shut her eyes, fearing what would happen.

The wind gradually calmed down and Maeve felt Gaston let go, but not fully. He held onto her dislocated arm, and she was about to ask what he was doing he roughly shoved her against the wall, pushing her arm up and twisting, causing another pop. She shrieked at the shooting pain when he let go, backing away. She panted, then glared at him.

"W-what do you want from me?" Maeve hissed

"No thanks to your friends and that old geezer, I've been loosing a large amount of ectoplasm. I need you to patch up the wounds." He gestured to a pile of bandages and berries not to far away. They were in a cave.

"Like you can't do it yourself?"

"I can only do things to a certain extend, that is why I need your assistance."

"...Fine, but under one condition."

"Yes?"

"You let him take control."

The cannibal 'stared' at the darkrai before growling, "I can't do that."

"Fine, I won't help you," she felt herself pinned back up against the wall, hot air engulfing her like a fire.

" _ **You will do as you're told.**_ "

"If I put you in a single ounce of pain you'll break my arm off, he won't. Anyhow, I think after depriving me of the man I love for the last  _two months_ you have no choice. Now let me see him or I'll let you bleed out."

Gaston huffed and snorted but finally backed off, sitting down and closing the slit. His body jerked and shrunk, then began to tremble before the eye opened.

"H-Hello?" called out a scared voice, and Maeve felt her heart stop for a moment.

"Klyff?"

"Maeve?!" the dusknior tried to get up but he did not have the same pain tolerance as Gaston did and plopped back to the floor, letting out a cry. She darted over, lifting up his head and nuzzling his cheek, tears already beginning to prick her eyes. The dusknior purred, leaning up and hugging her close.

"Oh Klyff, how I missed you," she said quietly, hugging around his neck. A gentle thumping told her his tail was wagging and he ran his fingers through the fur on her back.

"Mmmm...Since when did you become fluffy?" he asked, and she laughed.

"It's winter, my full coat came in."

"Winter? How long have I been out?"

"About two months...It's early December..."

There was silence, and Maeve felt a sting in her side. Flinching away, Klyff stopped her, rubbing the area again.

"...Who hurt you?"

"...Gaston...He's been in control of your body this entire time..." Klyff was quiet again, then he sniffed and buried his face into her crest.

"I'm so sorry! I th-thought I was just dreaming! I could have tried more to stop him! I could have stopped this all sooner!" she shook while speaking and Maeve held him closer, shushing him.

"It's okay, what happened happened... You need to let me go for a minute and sit up against the wall, okay? I need to fix these wounds up..." She didn't want to let go but had no choice, Gaston was going to come back sooner or later. Klyff nodded and the two slowly got up, she leading him close to the small pile of berries in the room, sitting him down and grabbing the pastel.

While mixing, she gently sat on his 'lap', making sure it wouldn't hurt him at all and looked at the injuries. Scratches and gashes, some infected, and a large hole near his shoulder; probably a few piece of buck-shot stuck here and there. Scooping out a glop she smeared it all over the wounds, making him grunt quietly.

"It's cold."

"Sorry."

"Mmmph," he squirmed like a child, making her almost fall of his lap but she kept her balance, continuing to smear the balm and packing it in.

"Klyff...How did you...loose your eye?" Maeve asked quietly, and the dusknior slowly blinked.

"I...was captured... by some trainers... I recognized them but I couldn't fight back because I was being pinned down... The last thing I saw was a banette with a hot needle... Then he drove it through my eye and everything went white. I got away from them after that but... my eye...The pulled it out..."

Tear streamed down his face again. The Darkrai leaned in, placing a kiss on his cheek before nuzzling into his collar. He hugged her close again, the two staying like that for a long time.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you in time. Then none of this would have happened..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos???

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos Plz!


End file.
